Pile
Hori Eriko was born on May 2, 1988 in Tokyo City, Tokyo Prefecture, Japan. Her stage name is "Pile", which is a material used for towels. The meaning of her stage name is: “Wrapped with warmth, an artist that will be loved by everyone”. A common voice actress nickname amongst fans is "Pile-sama", though she is often called "Pai-chan" by her peers such as Nanjou Yoshino and Kubo Yurika. She voices Nishikino Maki in Love Live!. Her call-and-response during concerts begins with "Maki-chan ~", and is then followed by a word that either describes Maki or the stage where they are performing, such as "Kawaii" or "Saitama" (the name of the arena). The accurate response for the audience is then to recite the Japanese consonants beginning with the same first letter, such as "ka-ki-ku-ke-ko" or "sa-shi-su-se-so" respectively. This is in reference to a vocal exercise Maki voiced in one of the earlier radio dramas. Background Pile was born between a Japanese father and a Korean mother, which makes her a "half" in Japanese society.https://twitter.com/pile_eric/status/323025743980396544 Due to her family background, she is fluent in both Japanese and Korean, and very familiar with English in contrast to most Japanese. As a child, she wanted to be a singer and ballerina. She graduated from Shinagawa Girl’s School, and attended a college in Tokyo. She is affiliated with SPACEY Inc. From 2005 to 2006, she began taking on minor roles in TV series and films. In 2006, she then participated in the nation-wide Asian Dolls Audition, and was picked from amongst the 700 applicants. In 2007, she made her debut as a singer with the single "Your is All...". In 2010, she began her career as a voice actress with Love Live!. In 2013, she formed a singing duo with Kusuda Aina under the name Please&Secret. In August 2014, she formed a singing duo with Iida Riho under the name 4to6 and released their first single. In December 2014, she received a second debut under the Victor Entertainment label with her new single "Densetsu no FLARE". In March 2015, her album Jewel Vox was released under the Tower Records label. This was her first album under a major record label. In April 2015, her single "Kimi ga Kureta KISEKI" was released under the Victor Entertainment label. Personality & Hobbies Pile believes her own strongest points are her long patience and her laughter. She's confident in her own abilities to speak Korean, dance, as well as her smile due to her teeth's good alignment. She believes her weakest point is that she is a bit of a dork. This was demonstrated during Comiket 86 where she was due to make an appearance, only to mistake the location as Makuhari Messe instead of the correct location of Big Sight.http://matome.naver.jp/odai/2140826258552673101 Her forgetfulness showed itself again during the 5th live's closing emcee, when she made a mistake in recounting when they first performed Bokura wa Ima no Naka de, much to the rest of the team's amusement. She loves simple and light food, and dislikes food with strong or heavy tastes. Her favorite color is pink. She is happiest when she is not alone. She is a self-described masochist.http://profile.ameba.jp/pile0502/ Her hobbies include cooking, shopping and watching sports. She also has a tendency to indulge often in beauty treatments and luxury products, evident by the posts on both her Twitter account and weblog. Her favourite salon at the moment appears to be RISEL Hair Salon Shibuya, often receiving styling and color treatments there exclusively. Her skills include dance (ballet, jazz, hip-hop, cheer), gospel (lead vocal), acting, baton-twirling, speaking Korean as well as English pronunciation. When stressed by work, she talks to her dogs to relieve stress. μ's Fan Meeting Tour 2015 Session 1 at Nakano Sun Plaza. May 30, 2015 Other Data Trivia *She is close friends with Kusuda Aina and Nitta Emi. *She is a heavy fan of the NicoMaki pairing alongside Tokui Sora, though her relationship with the other voice actress do not appear to be as close as to other members of the team. *During the 2015 New Year broadcast, most of the other voice actresses voted her to be the one with the biggest gap between their first impression of her, and her real personality. Despite exuding a cool and confident aura, she is described to be a person who moves at her own pace. Gallery Pamphlets & Magazine Scans= Dream_Sensation_Pile_1.jpg Dream_Sensation_Pile_2.jpg Dream_Sensation_Pile_3.jpg ENDLESS_PARADE_Pamphlet_Pile_1.jpg ENDLESS_PARADE_Pamphlet_Pile_2.jpg ENDLESS_PARADE_Pamphlet_Pile_3.jpg CutMagAug2014_Pile&Rippi&Shikaco.jpg Seiyuu_Paradise_R_Aug_2014_Pile_1.jpg Seiyuu_Paradise_R_Aug_2014_Pile_2.jpg Seiyuu_Paradise_R_Aug_2014_Pile_3.jpg DengekiGMagJuly2014_1.png DengekiGMagJuly2014_4.png DengekiGMagJuly2014_6.png DengekiGMagJuly2014_7.png DengekiGMagJuly2014_8.png LLSIFOfficialFanBook_BiBiInterview.jpg LLSIFOfficialFanBook_BiBiInterview_2.jpg LLSIFOfficialFanBook_BiBiInterview_Pile.jpg LisAni TV Wonderful Rush Interview.jpg Love Live Muse Special Talk Session.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Muse.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Muse 2.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Muse 3.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Pile.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Pile Mimorin.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Muse.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Muse 2.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Pile Soramaru.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Emitsun Shikaco Kussun Pile Mimorin.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 23 Muse.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 23 Muse 2.jpg Seiyuu_Paradise_Vol._23_Pile.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 23 Shikaco Rippi Pile Ucchi.jpg |-|Live Appearances= FanMeetingTour2015Tokyo Pile.jpg DreamSensation_WebNTPressRelease_Pile.jpg DreamSensation_Soramaru&Pile_LoveWingBell.png DreamSensation_Soramaru&Rippi&Pile_LoveWingBell.jpg AnimeJapan2014_Pile.jpg AnimeJapan2014_GroupPhoto.jpg EndlessParade_Pile.jpg 3rdAnniversaryLive_Pile.jpg BushiroadCardGameLIVE2013_Pile.jpg BushiroadCardGameLIVE2013_Pile2.jpg BushiroadCardGameLIVE2013_Pile3.jpg SecretEventMuseInWonderzone_Pile.jpg TokyoGameShow2012_Pile.jpg TokyoGameShow2012_Pile2.jpg TokyoGameShow2012_Mimorin&Pile.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Pile1.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Pile2.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Pile3.jpg 1stLoveLive_Pile&Soramaru.jpg 1stLoveLive_Emitsun&Pile.jpg References Category:Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Voice Actress